(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a container and, more particularly, to a container that is formed to hold a plurality of invisible elastic bands therein.
(2) Description of Related Art
Elastic bands have long been known in the art. By way of example, elastic bands are often considered rubber bands and used to hold items together. For example, rubber bands are typically associated with newspapers, as they hold the newspaper together and prevent it from becoming unraveled.
Expanding upon the rubber band concept, magicians have developed invisible elastic bands that are barely visible and used for magic tricks. An example of such invisible elastic bands are Loops® as sold by Yigal Mesika. Such thin invisible elastic bands allow the magician to perform a variety of tricks while giving the appearance that no invisible elastic band is present. For example, spreading the thin invisible elastic band between two hands allows the magician to suspend an object thereon, while providing the illusion that the object is suspended mid air.
When storing such invisible elastic bands, they are typically placed in a box, purse, or other location that results in the invisible elastic bands becoming bunched up and otherwise disorganized. Additionally, due to the illusory nature of their business, it is desirable for magicians to be able to withdraw the barely visible invisible elastic band without much detection. In the very least, such magicians would need a convenient container to hold the invisible elastic bands in a convenient and organized manner while preventing the invisible elastic bands from being entangled when positioned within the container.
Thus, a continuing need exists for a small and convenient container for holding invisible elastic bands therein. The present invention fulfills such a need.